Bodva
Bodva, of the Frostmane Hold.Frostmane Hold, The Bodva was born in the Frostmane Hold just over thirty years ago, her mother a simple but loving woman who doted on her husband and only child, her father a fisherman and hunter for the tribe. Bodva was an unruly child, wild and strong, her mother often said to the other parents of the hold that Bodva was a free spirit and no one could control her. but while her mother frettered her father loved the wild strength in his daugther and often took her fishing and as she got older, hunting. As she grew older she got restless and unsettled, she wanted to fight the dwarves get them off frostmane lands and couldnt understand why attacks were not being made against them, she fought with the elders, had a meeting with the tribe leader. She made it so the tribe were wary of her and her reactions , slowly she became isolated and more angry and frustrated, why could they not see she was trying to help them! She decided to leave the hold and go traveling, in search of answers to her quesions and help for her cause. Now ten years later she is back, her parents overjoyed to see her, no one else knowing who she is, even the tribe leader has changed. Bodva doesnt speak about the ten years she was away and only her parents can see how much she has changed and grown, Bodva is strong and powerful, her light blue skin covered in what look like tribal tatoos but on a closer look they are scars that have been coloured in with a dark blue ink, she has grown into a beautiful woman, she is also very skilled with metals and often can be found in her hut, hammering away at a new piece of armour or a new weapon. Everything she makes, she makes sure she can wear and move freely, she trains with every weapon she crafts making her a master of arms. She is still wanting to fight for the tribe and hoping to be a berseker which will put her amongst the strongest in the tribe and fellow followers of Syama Shvala. Appearance Bodva is very very beautiful, with huge copper eyes and full lips, when she smiles, as she often does it lights up her whole face. She has a mass of pure white shaggy hair which she keeps tied up out of her way, which enhances her face and long neck, she wears no make up and the only jewelery she has are the small to medium bones she has in her ears. She has a very womanly figure curves in the right places and very powerfully built, she has muscles on muscles! She wears only the armour that she makes, she trusts no one else to make it, no one has ever seen her in robes or a dress. If the armour leaves gaps and you see her skin, you will notice that its a lovely light blue and also she has what appears to be tribal tatoos covering most of her body (although not her face or neck) If you look closer you will realize that they are battle scars that she has proudly coloured in with a dark blue ink mix. She is friendly and quiet and very quick to smile, she has very strong beliefs in what she thinks is right or wrong and will stand up to them, she always says what she means and can sometimes be cryptic, she is fierce when she fights and deadly, her mad manic laughter can be heard from miles away as she defeats her foes. Time to go home Bodva's beautiful face was frowning, her arm muscles bulging as she bought down the hammer again and again, little grunts leaving her lips as she flattened the copper, twisting and molding it into something wearable. The orc next to her muttered something, she straightened up and looked at him, " something to say?" She asked, nicely enough she thought, he grunted back " I just would of done it differently" No doubt, she thought as she bent back to her work. Why was she here still, she wondered to herself, her body now covered in a fine film of sweat, she thought longingly of the snow covered mountains of her homeland, she had come to the so called horde lands to find help for her tribe and perhaps herself and she had found nothing. Well not totally true, no help that's for sure, everyone had there battles to fight and no one could teach her anything she didn't know or hadn't tried already! But the dreams she had since coming here, they were something else! the icy breath in her face, the dark shapes, the power she felt inside her when she awoke and the fear she felt in the horde around her as she fought for them on the battlefields, the way they looked at her and her own mad laughter ringing out for friend or foe to hear. Yes, she had to go home soon, she wondered about the tribe, had it grown had some gone, who would remember her, if anyone. Yes go home its time. (more to come!) Category:Frostmane Hold, the Category:Trolls Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Warriors Category:Horde Characters Category:Berserkers Category:Horde